tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Mahavogga 2.5
Tipitaka >> Vinaya Pitaka >> Mahavagga >> Second Khandaka >> 2.5 Adapted from the Translation by T. W. Rhys Davids and Hermann Oldenberg ---- THE MAHAVAGGA SECOND KHANDHAKA (THE UPOSATHA CEREMONY, AND THE PATIMOKKHA) Chapter-5 : Patimokkha to be Recited by Complete Attendance Including the Arhants, Within One Monastery. 1. At that time the Chabbaggiya Bhikkhus recited the Patimokkha according as they lived together, every one before his own companions. They told this thing to the Lord Buddha. 'The Patimokkha, O Bhikkhus(Monks), is not to be recited according as (the Bhikkhus) live together, by every one before his own companions. He who recites it (in that way), commits a dukkata offence. I prescribe, O Bhikkhus(Monks), that the Uposatha service is to be held by the complete fraternity.' 2. Now the Bhikkhus(Monks) thought: 'The Lord Buddha has prescribed that the Uposatha service is to be held by the complete fraternity. How far does completeness extend, as far as one residence (or one monastery), or all over the earth?' They told this thing to the Lord Buddha. 'I prescribe, O Bhikkhus(Monks), that completeness is to extend as far as one residence.' 3. At that time the reverend Maha Kappina dwelt near Rajagaha, in the deer park of Maddakukkhi. Now (one day) when the reverend Maha Kappina was alone and had retired into solitude, the following consideration presented itself to his mind: 'Shall I go to the Uposatha service or shall I not go? Shall I go to the functions of the Order or shall I not go? Indeed I have become pure by the highest purity (i.e. I have reached Arahatship or Nirvana).' 4. Then the Lord Buddha, understanding by the power of his mind the reflection which had arisen in Maha Kappina's mind, disappeared from the Gijjhakuta mountain and appeared in the deer park of Maddakukkhi, before the reverend Maha Kappina (as quickly) as a strong man might stretch his bent arm out, or draw his outstretched arm back. The Lord Buddha sat down on a seat laid out for him, and the reverend Maha Kappina, after having respectfully saluted the Lord Buddha, sat down also near him. 5. When the reverend Maha Kappina was seated near him, the Lord Buddha said to him: 'When you were alone, Kappina, and had retired into solitude, has not the following consideration presented itself to your mind: "Shall I go (&c., as in § 3 down to:) by the highest purity?"' 'Even so, Lord.' 'If you Brahmanas do not honour, do not regard, do not revere, do not pay reverence to the Uposatha, who will then honour, regard, revere, pay reverence to the Uposatha? Go to the Uposatha, O Brahmana, do not neglect to go; go to the functions of the Order, do not neglect to go.' The reverend Maha Kappina promised the Lord Buddha to do so (by saying), 'Even so, Lord.' 6. Then, having taught, encouraged, animated, and gladdened the reverend Maha Kappina by a dhamma discourse, the Lord Buddha disappeared from the deer park of Maddakukkhi, from the presence of the reverend Maha Kappina, and appeared on the Gijjhakuta mountain (as quickly) as a strong man might stretch his bent arm out, or draw his outstretched arm back.